harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Severus Snape
NPOV "And then to give Harry a lesson in serious dueling"? Perhaps we need to watch for point of view on contraversial matters. Actually, I think I might create a subsection (maybe even a page) on the contraversy. But first I need to learn to spell that word. MadMuggle 02:00, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :"Controversy" :-) Hermione1980 17:16, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks. :-D MadMuggle 02:26, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Perhaps there should be a template that warns of disputed or controversial topics. --kaiiiak 22:46, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::There definitely needs to be a disputed/controversial tag of some sort because a lot of the information at the end of this article I have a hard time believing. ::::A ton of this info is speculation, that's why you have a hard time believing it. I tried to edit, but someone reverted. Not to mention the table looks like crap. I tried making that one a more organized one as well, but that was also reverted.--MajinSuperVegeta 21:57, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :::::You messed up the box pretty bad, that's why I reverted. I didn't bother looking at the text edits. John Reaves (talk) 22:20, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Organization Even though I'm not part of this wiki project, I definitely think this page is in serious need of organization. I will tell you that I am not going to change any information, I may re-word phrases, but I am simply going to organize the info into a more encyclopedic format. I understand if you feel that my edits are intrusive, but I really think that it has to be done by someone, and since no one else is stepping up, I am willing to. --MajinSuperVegeta 21:07, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :I organized some of it into a more encyclopedic format. Hopefully you guys like it. --MajinSuperVegeta 21:54, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Age and career correct? The article says he is two years older than the Marauders (1960 born and 1971-78 students,as a rule) rather than in the same year...are you sure? Also,is it really confirmed that he was Head of Slytherin as soon as he joined the faculty?...he would be remarkably young for such a senior position already,and if any other Slytherin were on the faculty when Slughorn left and Snape became Potions Master,I would expect that senior to be Head until unknown retirement before the novels started.--Louis E./le@put.com/12.144.5.2 00:17, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Confusing Statement in Interest in Lily Potter what does this mean and is it necessary/accurate? "Although few clues conforted it before the tome five publication, it has been fanon for a long time that Snape loved Lily when they were classmates. Tome 5 shows that they had an ambigious relation, as James and Lily did." Relationship to Harry Potter It might be noteworthy to explain the complicated relationship between Harry and Snape. Although this is only revealed in Deathly Hallows, I do believe it is important to Snape's true character! --Earthsprite 07:46, 23 July 2007 (UTC) (a lurker) I have to disagree with you. In the books the only reason Snape hates Harry is because he thinks he is like James which is recognized in the article. --Dumblydoor 10:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Quote related to Petunia in Interest for Lily Evans The quote is actually "awful boy" not "horrible boy." Yes, it's picky, but it is a quotation. :Note: The quote may differ depending on US vs. Canadian/UK publications. --Earthsprite 09:15, 30 July 2007 (UTC) The Actual Timing of Snape's Overhearing the Prophecy It is a remarkable feature that this page covers the continuity and consistency of the plot. I got great pleasure from such brainstorming. Thank you! But somehow lack of carefulness exists in the second paragraph of Involvement with Death Eaters. I don't think there is a plot hole in the actual timing of Snape's overhearing the prophecy. Rowling has made herself clear with ink and paper. The actual timing of it, in my opinion, is at the point when Trelawney is RESTATING her prophecy. That is, she tells the prophecy to Dumbledore not just for once, but speaks the first half again before Snape is found by Aberforth and then Trelawney regains consciousness. Therefore, Snape mistakenly thinks that he has overheard the whole version of the prophecy, which is in fact incomplete, the restated first half. Please refer to p. 841 (USA) or p. 741 (UK), Book 5. You can see the prophecy in the Pensieve appears in an A-B-A form (A: the first half, B: the other half). It is unlikely that Dumbledore "replays" the memory, causing the A-B-A form. Obviously, he just conjures the memory, which exactly projects how Trelawney makes her prophecy then. --Nanpyn 10:23, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Another most likely possibility is that Snape trails Dumbledore and Trelawney and overhears the prophecy from the very beginning. But he fails to listen to the other half when Aberforth catches him and distracts his attention to the rest of the prophecy. Therefore, he can only report the first part he remembers to the Dark Lord. --Nanpyn 12:43, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Blood Status ok so i changed something, i hope you dont mind. but i noticed that someone had put that snape was halfblood. he wasnt, he called himself half-blood prince cause he had half of his blood come from his mother, eileen prince. get it? :Wrong. He called himself half-blood because his father was a muggle and his mother was a witch. See Half-Blood Prince for more info. Thanks, —Animagi/Prongs 02:28, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Half Blood Prince I see no good reason to combine the two articles. They are important different concepts and the fact that Severus may be the Half Blood Prince is not sufficient reason to combine them. If there are no objections, I will remove the suggestion in a few days. Al Hart 00:18, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :The two articles are about the same character and therefore should be merged to the same article. Snape is the Half Blood Prince. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:45, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::I might be open to being convinced of the reasoning to merge the two pages, but I am not as yet. The HBP page originally was a discussion about the spell book and the reasoning for identifying Snape as the HBP as much as anything. As far as I am aware, there remains considerable confusion about that book and how it came about. Has Rowling said anything definitive explaining the nature of Lily and Snape's partnership in developing the spells? It remains unclear whether Snape was any sort of genius at potions while at school. (Please show the evidence that he was) Sandpiper 00:50, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, and the article once again contains that heresy: Snape admits to being the Prince. The book is inscribed as property of the prince. Snape doesn't say he wrote it. Sandpiper 01:00, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Affiliations Shouldn't Snape's afflilations be Lily Evans, because he loved her and he did everything believing he would get her in the end, and Albus Dumbledore (not the order of the phoenix) because he put all of his faith and followed all of dumbledore's orders after lily died for the rest of his life —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Voltage624 (talk • ) }| }|}}. FA nom Should the FA nomination template be on the aricle...? 19:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Since it's up for FA, then the nomination template should be on the top. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 23:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Snapes final orders In DH we see a number of flashbacks of Snape's memories which he gives to Harry. The last of these basically suggests that while Dumbledore has been jollying Snape along to fight death eaters and protect Harry, because Harry is all that is left of Lily, at the last Dumbledore just says 'well, ok, Harry's got to die now, get on with arranging it'. Do we really believe that Snape went to his own death believing this was Dumbledores plan, and that Snape willingly went along with arranging Harry's death? Sandpiper 00:56, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Elder Wand plot I'm curious, but as a part of Harry Potter Wiki:Harry Potter Wiki Projects/Project Greasy Git, should there be a section about Dumbledore's plotting his death with Snape and the intended result? --Cubs Fan2007 07:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I think it should definately be added. -- [[User:Freakatone|'Freakatone']] [[User talk:Freakatone|'Talk']] 11:37, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think it would be a good idea to add a section of this kind to the article. The plan which Dumbledore secretly convinced Snape to take part in played a large role in the last two books (and in Snape's eventual fate). Also, good work starting out the "Relationships" section, Cubs Fan. :) -Starstuff 18:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. It's still a work in progress, but I like it so far. And I'm working on getting some screenshots. --Cubs Fan2007 18:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) As a Death Eater... In that section, it reads: "Trelawney prophesied that at the end of July, a child would be born who would cause the destruction of Lord Voldemort (which impressed Dumbledore sufficiently to hire her). At that time it was not clear who was meant by the prophecy, or even precisely which month was meant." How was the month not clear? Stevehim 06:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea what the person who wrote that meant. Ill remove it. 06:57, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Curse on the DADA position? I'm not exactly up to par on my memory of the books, but the statement that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was cursed leaves me with a bit of confusion. The article states that there's a new teacher every year, which there was in the books, but I believe Quirrell held the position for more than one year prior to Book 1. Usakoneko 10:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC)Usakoneko